Team Haru. Training 2
Who Haru, Kihaku, Setsuko, Sincarta, Soudai, Isabella, Jinora, Yume, Rikuzu When 12-15-12 Where The Main Gates of Yonshi ------RP----- Guest_SenjuHaru: -Again I trained, high and balanced on top of the building that sat behind the main gate, my sword in my right hand, whipping through the air as I slung it at invisible enemies. I slashed it through the air, from the left to the right side of my body, like I was aiming to cleavage through a body, ripping muscle mass and tissue, slicing them in half. I brought the blade upwards, the down, slanted, upwards, as if parrying the attacks from and invisible weapons master. I swung my sword upwards to parry, harder than normally, knocking the man’s arm and sword above his head. I used this paralysis to leap into the air, driving the bone of my knee into the skull (nose) of the man and landed back down with my sword driving diagonally, ripping the man from neck to hip before his dismembered body tumbled off the roof, and my imagination land faded away. I took breaths, deep ones, and sheathed my blade. My shirt clung to my sweaty chest, and beads rolled down my face. He had been up there training for a while, while he waited for his student to arrive for a brief lesson. His eye’s scanned the place.. not an soul in sight..- SanadaKihaku : -Kihaku had returned to the village after his session with Inkroe. His left arm now covered in bandages. Under them his arm was almost completely covered in 2nd degree burns.The burns still stung from time to time. But not to the extent that he couldnt use his arms anymore. He had heard from one of the shopkeepers he visited along the way, that his Sensei was waiting for him at the Main gate compound.So Kihaku thanked the man and headed to the gate. he ran trough it coming out the other side as he spotted his Sensei, still covered in sweat. He walked up to him and poked him, as he spoke up.- Yo Sensei,you called for me? Guest_SenjuHaru : -Haru acknowledged his students arrival with a nod and moved from the roof, standing before Kihaku. He noticed a few things different.. odd even about the man. His left arm was bandaged… something easy to notice apparently.-“What happened to your arm, Kihaku?”-he question, obvious void of hello’s even though it was in his nature to do so. He had enough on his mind, and something’s he’d like to pass on to his student before they parted ways.- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku looked at his arm and shrugged- Inkroe decided to let me do the Takeda Ceremony, but i didnt really answer his Question, instead i plunged my arm in a burning brazier. I wanted to show the man,that i dont care what i must go trough, how much pain i must endure. I will achieve my dreams.And so i got burned. Though it did suprise him, i went so far, as that was not his intent. -He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand- Guest_SenjuHaru: -“Guts or stupidity?” –he asked himself in his head- “ Oh?” –he closed his eyes and thought for a second, before locking his gaze onto kihaku-, reciting a quote he had read- “Dreams… Wishes cost nothing.. unless you want them to come true… Do you understand this? Explain. “- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku nodded- you are correct,Sensei. But to achieve my dreams,i will many dangers. And i will do anything to prepare myself for facing those dangers.For if im not prepared to face the dangers that block my way. I will surely fall. And in death, my dreams will have become pointless. SO i will do what i must to make those dreams come true, or i would die trying. Guest_SenjuHaru : -“ It is easy to sit back and dream, and wish for what you want. But you can never achieve a thing this way. You must get up, and take those dreams… pursue them.. Behind long, hard, and dissolving hour’s. Are you willing to face any feat for this dream of yours? To climb a mountain on your hands and knees if you believed that your goal was just on the other side? Would you give up if it was not there, when you reached the peak of the mountain top and peered over? The will.. the burning will to never give up is what you need to keep lit.” –he took a deep breath- “ If you lived your life meaningfully, and die meaningfully, your Dream will be a torch that is passed on to the next generation, who will drive to fulfill it… Keep your heart strong, and your drive…your will stronger.” –he stood up and stretched.- Now… How about a bit of training.” –he adjusted the guards on his arms, and placed his right hand onto his hip, right in front of his weapon pouch.-“You know the training exercise… Or do I have to repeat myself as to what it is?”-He arched a brow- SanadaKihaku : I remember,Sensei. -Kihaku checked his weights wich were now 30 pounds each.He took off out of the main gate and went on his way to run his 100 lapps around the compound. But he decided to do 200 as the Mountain traininggrounds covered a much bigger area.He took about an hour to finish them as he ran back into the compount beads of sweat on his cheeks, but that didnt matter to him. he dropped himself on the ground, sending a shock of pain trough his body, from the burned left arm. He winced, barely able to contain a scream. But he gritted himself trough the 150 push ups he decided to do in place of the 100 pull ups.He took about 50 minutes to do them, because of the pain in his left arm. He got back as he molded his chakra into his feet forming a cushion under them. he ran out the gate and started running up and down a tree 150 times. By now almost completely exhausted amd covered in sweat. He walked to the dummies and was glad to see that they had been fixed after he destroyed them in a ragefit. He started punching them with his left arm. flinching with every punch from the pain. he could only do 50 before the pain got too much, so he switched to his right arm and started punching it again. When he reached the 150 . He walked back to his Sensei while trying to catch his breath and spoke. - I am sorry Sensei i could only manage 50 punches with my burnt left arm. Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari walked out of the house, another grogy morning, stiff as a tree from the training from the other day. He had his new bokken on him. As stupid as it sounded, seeing how he hadn't learned to use it yet, he began swinging it aimlessly, then using it as a walking stick, he then came to the gate, sheathed the bokken, and walked through, appearing on the other side to find....training?- Guest_SenjuHaru : -Haru watched his student do the training exercises, even making altering the training exercise to fit the area they were now in. He couldn’t help but smile when the man added more to the training then required, the smile only wavering when the man came back to him telling him how he was going to skip the strength exercise with his left hand, seeing as how it was burnt and what not. He sighed.. << He expected the man to fight through the pain, but never the less he nodded and placed a hand on the boys shoulder-“You’ll have to do it someday” –he.. warned?. He turned to the roar of the thundergod gates, seeing his other student enter. He smiled again. Seemed like both of his students had their bokken’s.. Good. – “Kaitari, come.” – “Where either of you ever told the proper spots to aim your bokken, for the most damage, and that is the most effective?”-he moved his hand to his sword, and rested his arm on it- SanadaKihaku: - Kihaku nodded as he spoke- Iknow Sensei, and i will. - He noticed his teammate as he thought to himself. - took him long enough. - He continues to listen to His Sensei,as he thought for a moment. He looked back at his Sensei and spoke.- I believe that would be the wrists, the shoulders. and the kneecapps . But i could always be wrong Sensei. HatakeSetsuko: -The morning sun would rise as Setsuko would sit lay there in his bed which he shared with Kirei now. Setsuko sighed to himself as he sat up and ran his hands through his snow white hair. He knew what he needed to do today and that was clean out his old apartment and move in his things. Laughing to himself though he would know that if he did in fact bring his stuff over, Kirei would want to organize everything and place it where she would like it. Walking over and grabbing his Executioners blade Setsuko would sling it onto his back and headed out the door. Walking through the streets Setsuko would enter the area which e use to stay as he would use his old key to enter the room. There was a very strong smell that wifted through the air as Setsuko would look over to the mini fridge as he knew what it was…Setsuko should have known better than to just move out and not clear the fridge. HE would walk over and opened it as the smell just got evn stronger. Setsuko gaged as he saw a old cup of ramen, eggs and milk all gone bad. “Man.. screw this!” –Setsuko would close the fridge as he would walk over and grabbed his things he needed and began boxing everything up as fast as he could. As he did so he would make sure to move everything out into the hall way and began making sure everything he needed to get out. As he finished up it would take him an hour or so, Setsuko would place a note on the door that would say “Condemned”. He knew that he would need to have someone clean out the mess but it would probably require hazmat suites and whatnot. Setsuko would make plans to have someone do so just so not as it would be him. Once taking his stuff over Setsuko would sigh to himself as he would place it into the corner as it was piled high. Shaking his head though he would head out back into the street of Yonshi. He felt the breeze brush past him as he would shiver some as he could tell the winter months would be coming here soon. Which would mean that he would have to find all of his winter clothing and armor so he did not freeze to death. As he approached the thudergate Setsuko would enter it as he would come through the other side to the main gate. Setsuko would look around as he would not see anyone so seeing so he would walk away from the main gate and walked into the forest. As he continued walking he would reach the area which he saw Inkroe training the other day. He would use the opportunity to get the essential training he needed done. Pushing the chakra into his feet Setsuko would walk onto the water and pulled off the executioner’s blade and held it firmly with his left hand. Setsuko would bring it up and positioned himself as he would swing the heavy blade as he would move his footing along the watery surface. As he moved though he would twirl and move trying to keep himself from losing balance due to the weight of the blade. Stopping himself he would keep the blade pointed forward as he would growl lightly. He would hold himself firmly as he would sling it backwards with suck great force that he would release the blade sending it flying into the forest; cutting any tree that stood in his path. While this was doing do Setsuko would place his hand into the ram sign as he would shout: “Suiton! Violent Bubble Wave!” –Setsuko would push a mass amount of bubbles into his mouth as he would release them into the direction which the blade traveled. Anything the blade was cutting through would be pushed violently forward making a hollow clearing through the forest. Holding his hand up though Setsuko would feel his blade returning in a boomerang like fashion as he would catch it the moment it returned. Setsuko would take in a deep breath as he would see the blade returning; catching it without moving an inch across the water. He would bring it down as he adjusted his gripping on the blade as he looked at the distruction he caused. Slinging the blade back onto his shoulder he would think for a moment as he would sigh t himself.- NamikazeJinora: - Using the flying thundergod technique I had appeared near the entrance of the main gates with everything I would need. I had a small backpack on my back where I had packed a few things that I would need for this mission that I was assigned with my team, Roko also had a rolled up apparatus on her back. Right before I left I had changed my clothes. from my buttoned top and skort I had changed into a black top with long sleeves, a different pair of gloves, and long pants that reached my ankles. Just in case I looked down making sure that everything was in check before I realized i had to change out of a few things. I reached behind myself and untied the Yonshi symbol headband from around my waist along with the white yonshi flak jacket from my body. I was given specific instructions for this mission and I would not be able to wear anything with the Yonshi ensigna on it. when I had set down my white backpack and removed the flak, I opened the backpack to find a thick black scarf that I wrapped around my neck and shoulder. I stood waiting for my students - YumeMoumoku: -walking threw the thunder god gate yume would hear the normal anoying clash of thunder that always made his ears ring. moving to rub absently at his ears yume would turn his icy blue gaze around the room. tody the puppet boy wasn't in his normal shinobi atire today he sported a vest and black long sleeve shirt that covered up the deep scars that marked his body. a plain normal pair of baggy pants and a pair of boots. for those who knew yume wearing boots wasn't something the puppet specialist would ever normaly wear, but today wasn't a normal day. today he had a mission to do and all the boy would carry on him was a scroll pack that held inside the scrolls everything the puppet boy would need puppets, clothes, food, weapons and supplies, yum had to admit scrolls where rather usefull tools to have. spoting jinora yume would smile a bit before moving to walk up behind the white and yellow haired shinobi, as some would say yume would tower over the woman. reaching out as if to draw her attention yume would seem to freeze as his face was replaced by a light blush which in end made him drop his hands and remain perfectly quiet as for some reason the tall jounin always found himself struggaling to talk to her- Guest_SenjuHaru: -I shook my head and gripped the scabbard my sword sat in lifting it off of my hip (the swords still sheathed in it) - Incorrect. There are six important and potentially fatal places in which you can strike.-He remembered his teacher, nobu’s words.- “The first is..” –I brought the scabbard up to the right side of his neck, and tapped it softly-“ The base of the neck.” – I slowly moved the scabbard over a few inches, and roughly tapped his collar bone- “Next is the collar bone, making the arm of no use, and causing a great deal of pain” – I moved around the man, and tapped the back of his neck- “The back of the neck, shutting them down. No body movement snapping it will lead to an instant death.”- I moved again, and in a jabbing motion poked the back of his thigh with the scabbard-“The thigh, harbor of the femoral artery. If you manage to cut that they will die of blood loss in a matter of minutes-He continued to explain, near exactly how it was explained to him. Just more cut back. He moved around the man and poked his lower chest- The diaphragm. Hit it properly and they will be gasping and groping for air, blinded and oblivious.- I stepped back from the boy, and brought my empty hand up to the side of my face, and I pressed my finger on my temple.-“The temple. Land a strike here and leave them in a daze, confused state, disoriented.- He added another to the list-“ But as you said. The knee cap, causing great pain and if struck properly, or hard enough will leave the knee shattered, useless” – “You got it?”-he said, shooting a gaze to the man- IzzyDaPada: -Awaking early, Isa packed the things she hand went out and bought the previous day. She packed dry unpashishable items in her pack consiting of nuts and a trail mix of sorts, dried fruits, bottles of water and a thermos of tea she could always reheat over a fire if need be. She also tossed a few granola bars just in case. Also packing into her pack she put in a sleeping bag. Seemed about right..right?- *Oh well..* -Closeing up her backpack, she stooed up. Shifting in her outfit. Being in normal attire seemed stranged.- *And..unmarked..I feel naked..* -Shouldering her pack up, Isa stepped out of her appartment and locked it up tightly. Then pivited off her foot and dashed at a good pace away from her apartment towards the thunder god gates entering and exiting with a loud *CLAP of thunder. Isa would meet up with her Sensei and the rest of her team. The rest of her team? That's right, the Inuzuka girl was on her team. And this will be their first time working together outside of the chuunin exams. Approaching her Sensei and her teammate Yumie, Isa would smile. Her faded blue hair was different now. Long and curly, and she had bangs.- "Hello Jinora-Sensei and Yumie." NamikazeSoudai: Soudai would come through the thundergod gate, she had been relatively absent from public view for a while now, since the wedding. Things were changing around her, the teams, Kirei's wedding which resulted in Kirei moving out of her apartment with Itsy, even her sensei which she had always seen equipped with those Kiba blades were lacking them now. She didn't know why, but it felt strange not seeing her with them, like her sensei losing her arms. It was somehow a bummer to Soudai, she felt empty and alone with all the changes, though it didn't help that her girlfriend was distancing herself from her, that her parents were never around, or that Soudai and Jinora had conflicting schdules lately that had one of them up before the other and not around to see one another. She could survive though, by herself, it wasn't the first time and through life there were be more moments where she was alone. But she wouldn't mind a stable amount of time where she had someone there, a team or someone close for a while.. Soudai would accept what she would get right about now. It was tough for her to be growing up, although she looked like she was the same age as Jinora, if not older, Soudai was actually around the age one academy student would be gradulating. It was complicated, her 'birth' , in the pass it made her feel less human but as the years went by she had shown the same emotions humans would in situations she was in. Still the other day she was thinking about going to the academy and starting over, to experience that which she didn't have when she first arrived. She was trained for 3 years before she made it to Yonshigakure to be a shinobi assasian, it was her whole reason for creation, she must had been valued as a seasoned genin when she was finally freed of the binds that had her as a villian agaisnt Yonshi. Soudai had missed her childhood, growing up with parents and with friends. She had to make friends who were already trained to just..spar anyone, Yonshi killing machines were being raised. She had learned that Jinora was her sister, soon people stopped questioning her strange nature and she made friends. But nowadays they were distant, with teams, missions, tasks for the kage.. She had made it over to a place to sit down and sat looking out at Yonshi for a while, or at least a part of it. She never really knew if these 'gates' of Yonshigakure were offically a part of the village, since the thundergod gates took them to a location far away. The scenery had changed a bit since when she first arrived. Construction was done or at one point when coming through the thundegod gate, they had moved it to another location. The buildings at the gate were different, with two happy additions. The tea room, Soudai's favorite, and the pool of water to the right of her location that happened to be heated naturally, she believed, that was a pleasurable bonus to a shinobi after a long day of training. Jinora arrived, making Soudai smile, she wanted to leap up for some reason and go hug her, but she held her ground. Somehow, despite limited interactions with her, Jinora was not only her sister but her best friend too, maybe it had somehow to do with Soudai's Roko affections? There were others here or arriving too, another day in Yonshi. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would wake to the alarm in her room playing loud music as she got up and headed to the shower quickly cleaning up. Once she was actually clean Riku would walk into her room pulling out clothing and throwing them all over until she found her black bodysuit. She would slip it on quickly as she would start grabbing her backpack and stuffing her stuff inside as well as a sleeping bag and some food for her and Yomi. “GAH! YOMI HURRY WE NEED TO BE AT THE GATE! As she slipped the backpack onto her back her and Yomi would run out locking the door behind them as they ran off through the village to the gate where the rest of the team was waiting. “We’re here!” Riku yelled out as she met them flailing her arms a bit.- NamikazeJinora: -I had turned around and watched as a couple of my students came to the spot where I stood, Once they were all present I nodded seeing that my team was here I smiled a bit " Right, Now if everyone is ready, we will be heading off." I began walking forward creating a further distance between myself and the yonshigakure compound.- SanadaKihaku: -I sat there listening,closely, while keeping my gaze locked upon him as he moved around me and poked me at different parts of my body.- Ilooked up as he spoke and nodded,before speaking up- I understand Sensei. But against another shinobi,sword alone, wont win a fight, I will need more then just this wooden sword and my tools,Sensei. PyroSincarta: -Sincarta had a nice dream...a dream where he was accepted...not for the mistakes he had in his past but for the person that he is now. He dreamed of being the next Kage of this village. The boy doesn't know if this was a mere fantasy...or his destiny. He slowly opens his eyes after a nice rest and a great dream. He then hears light beeping then gets louder as he wakes up fully. He looks at the clock on his night stand.- PM "....................GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! I OVER SLEPT!!!!!!!!!" -He frantically flails panicing as he falls out of bed faceplanting on the floor then quickly gets back up and runs around panicing thinking Setsuko-Sensei is gonna be soooooo pissed at him for being late on his second day of training. He turns off his alarm which he slept though. His training yesterday took alot out of him. He was never so tired before. He needs to have more stamina which he lacks. He runs around getting his clothes on quickly and then runs to the kitchen then looks at the dining room take as he calms quickly.- "Huh?" -There was a note from his mother with a nice hot batch of pork buns. He smiles as he reads the note; "Sincarta, Your alarm had been going off for a while now...You must of been training hard. I am glad your getting stronger. We couldn't wake you up, we were already late for work. We had to rush out. I left out leftover Pork Buns. Just heat them up and your good to go. Love you, Furea Uchiha." -Tears come to his eyes as he has such a loving mother and father. He heats up the pork buns in the oven and takes them out after a few minutes and noms happily. His mother always makes such good Pork Buns. It was his favorite food his mother makes besides ramen. He finishes his pork buns and cleans his plate and then remembers.....HE LATE FOR TRAINING!- "GYAAAAAAAAAH! IM WASTING MORE TIME!" -He runs out of his home after grabbing his cloak and speeds his way to the compound hoping Setsuko-Sensei was there and not angry which he highly doubts. He was really nervous hoping nothing bad will happen. He turns the corner and looks around franctically for his Sensei and doesn't see him anywhere.- "GAAAAAAAAHHHH! NOOOOO Where is heeeeee!?!" YumeMoumoku: YumeMoumoku: ready -yume would say in his normal quit whisper as he moved to point to the scrolls resting on his back that contained everything he needed and even a few extra verioue objects that might come in handie- shall we? -he would ask quietly as his hands moved to dig deep into his pants pockets as he moved to fallow after jinora- IzzyDaPada: -Nodding her head in return back to Jinora.- "Ready." -Isa shifted her bag her bag. She felt like she forgot something. Looked down at her belt but say mostly everything in place then at her bad. Holding onto the straps of the bag. She followed Jinora, falling in step behind them but quickly took a few steps to walk next up next to Yume. Letting out a breath. Watching further out past the main gates into the forest.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would nod as she moved out following them keeping an equal pace with them as she looked around at the last view of the village gates before Riku and Yomi would follow in with her other teammates staying a bit quiet as she walked along with them.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -Hand shook his head again, and fixed his sword onto his belt.-"Tools dont define how powerful you are, nor do your jutsu's. They don't rank you. They dont make you you. You have to realise that with your tools along, you can have enemys grovling at your feet. Expertise, control, and the will to go on is all that is required of you." -he stepped back and chuckled- "But it never hurts to have a few tricks under your belt"- He grinned under his mask... then things he intended to teach them, Team Haru would be ready for anything.-"Now I want you to practice hitting those points until you have it down to an art. Attack the dumies in the back, get a feel for how to strike them. Etc.... Ok?" PyroSincarta: -He looks around for some help to locate Setsuko-Sensei and sees the guy that fought Takome. He hesistates to ask him where considering he vowed he stay away from him but now is no time for grudges or anything like that. He rushes to the guy who is talking to someone else and asks the two- "Hey! Hey! Have you two seen Setsuko-Sensei anywhere??" SanadaKihaku: -I nodded and jumped onto my feet I wa sjust about to head for the dummies when this boy approached me and Sensei and aske dus for Setsuoko-Sensei.- hmm it all depends on where kirei-chan would be, and last i heard, shes in the hospital, not sure if she still is though. So good luck with finding the monkey. - ID spend no more time talking, as i moved to the dummies, while drawing my bokken with my right hand. i dash at the dummy, striking it righ in the left side of the neck. On the moment of impact, i flipped forward and on landng struck the dummy its right thigh. i immedialty moved my weight and went into a spin, my bokken crashing down on the dummy its left collarbone.As i simply spun further around the dummy , striking it hard in the back of the neck I had never told Sensei this. But i had been training with a bokken from the age of 5 and so striking precise with it, was almost a second nature to me. For to me the bokken was no tool, but an extension of my right arm. - HatakeSetsuko: -Out in the forest on the lake Setsuko would growl as he swung the blade forward and thrusted it as if someone as in front of him causing ripples in the water. He would hold the gripping tightly as he would bring it down to the water as he would swing it up into the air releasing it. As the seconds pasted Setsuko would bring his hands together as he would sign; Rat > Monkey > Dragon > Dog> “Sution: Water Hound Technique!” –The water would ripple and erupt into the air as a dog came out from it. Formed from the particles of water beneath his feet. Setsuko would jump into the air as he would catch the blade as it was failing. In mid fall Setsuko would twist his body hoping to get his feet facing downward as he would trust the blade past the water hound and flying I a buzz saw motion. Setsuko would have looked to the hound as it took off in a flash as if it was going after an opponent who was in the same dirction as which the blade was traveling. Setsuko would land on to the lake breathing a little more heavily as he would stand there again waiting for the blades return.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -Haru smiled and took a seat on the bench as his student ran off, before turning to acknoledge the boy who had walked up looking for ...setsuko? Ohhohohoh.. -"Setsuko huh? hmm... I haven't seen him yet... Maybe you should wait here with me, i'm sure he'll come to you .-Haru smiled under his mask, a devious smile- "I'm sure he'll show up.. SanadaKihaku: - I had repeated the process a few times, before threading lightly on my feet, as i moved around the building swiftly. I moved fast and Quietly, while moving i sheated the bokken back into its scabbard. I snuck up on Sensei, prepared for him, noticing me,before id reach him. But still i dashed I drew my senbon claw from under my new right protector , with my left hand.The momment i landed behind SenseiThe senbon claw would be pressing against the back of his neck, though not penetrating HatakeSetsuko: -As the blade came back to him in a thrust Setsuko would hold out his hand to catch it as he did he would sling it onto his back as he would breath more as he was exhausted. He would bring his body up as he would begin walking up towards the gates. Setsuko would reach into his pouch as he would pull out a tuna sandwich and began snacking on it. He would keep his pace slower then normal as he continued to walk up out of the forest and into the main gate. He would not say anything to anyone as he would walk over and took a seat at one of the benches. He would continue eating his sandwich in piece as he would make sure to eat every last drop to the sandwich- PyroSincarta: -He sighs as they both walk away...He could sit down and wait for him...or he could go out and search for him...he doesn't know maybe he has a bad feeling....he had a bad feeling about Kihaku too. But it didnt matter now he decides to go out of the village and look for Setsuko. He sprinted into the forrest yelling out his name.- "Setsuko-Senseeei!?! Setsuko-Senseeeeeeei!?!" -He dashes through the trees jumping quickly but when tried to jump to the next tree there was no tree there a small portion of the trees were missing as he falls and faceplants............he sits on his butt and rubs his face again looking at his hand seeing no blood.- "Whew....man why am I so prone to falling on the ground with my FACE =__=!?" He gets up quickly and looks at the trees...they have been cut down...but how...with such a clean cut.... He looks around more but sits on the tree trunk thinking where he gone off to- Guest_SenjuHaru: -Haru looked to the boy, and nodded before bringing his palms together, and going through handseals at random.- Dragon > Snake > Tiger > Ox > Snake > Rabbit > Dragon > Monkey > Dog > Monkey-.. He froze at the monkey handseal. He felt a cold, sharp object pressing up against the back of his neck, the hair on his neck standing up. He cut his eye’s back, and sniffed the air… His student?... hmmm… His blinked and held the monkey handseal. He blinked again and busted into action. His right hand broke from the handseal and gripped the hilt of his sword, before one could bat there eye. He shot up, and twirled around, his sword now unsheathed and lined up horizontally, floating to the neck of the boy, in the blink of an eye. Of course he wouldn’t follow through it, he’d stop a good few inches before it touched his neck. He was certain the boy could not keep up with this movement just yet, seeing at the speed he had moved at- SanadaKihaku: -Sensei was still faster then i was, but i simply smiled ,as he held it a few inches from my neck. I then simply placed my left protector against the blad eits edge and spoke.- One day Sensei, this will be all that your sword will hit, but not just yet.- I pulled back my left protector from the blade and sheated the senbon in the hidden compartment nder my right protector. - Now got something else to teach me,Sensei? - Id grinn, but that grinn faded quikly as i felt a hard painfull sting run trough my left arm, causing me to crinch from pain as i gripped my upper left arm with my right hand. - Guest_SenjuHaru: -Haru nodded and twisted his arm to resheath his sword.- "I have quiet a few things to teach you." -i paused- "In due time, Kihaku." -grinning- "I want you to be perfect with that bokken before i show you more Kenjutsu techniques."-he yawned and looked towards the gates. He'd go soon- " They say Practice makes Perfect. Its not false, ya know."- PyroSincarta: -He couldn't find him anywhere....he sighs knowing that his Sensei must be pissed at him for being so late to train....he then thinks about Kirei-Sensei, Setsuko-Sensei's wife knowing she got placed in the hospital at the same time he was...he wonders if she is still there. He walks out of the forrest into the flower field and picks out a few random flowers not knowing what they are...they just looked pretty he guessed. He ties them up with string he had and went to go to the hospital passing the compund not noticing Setsuko-Sensei was there. He reaches the hospital and goes inside asking the lady behind the counter, "Which room is Kirei-Sensei in?" The lady flipped through her book and answers back with a smile, "Down the left all second door on your right ^_^" -He nods and proceeds that way and opens the door quietly. He looks in and sees Kirei-Sensei laying in bed. He comes in with a bundle of flowers for a get well soon recovery as he smiles- :) SanadaKihaku: -I would look up at the sky and shook my head, then looked ack at Sensei as i rubbed my mask with my right hand.- Perfection, Sensei? Thats a meaningless word, we are flawwed beings, so nothing we do will ever be perfect.There is only so much i can achieve with this bokken. And most of it comes naturally to me, like i was born just for this.-There was no more smile on my face. Only a serious look. - NamikazeSoudai: Jinora was just there briefly, then left, making Soudai's heart drop a little. But that was common with Soudai and Jinora interactions. She sighed lightly, getting up from where she was sitting and walking over into the thundergod gate to leave this place again. She would go to lunch, eat alone, not really clinging to hope that Itsy would be there anymore. It would be the ramen place this time, with some tea of course, then she didn't know what she would do..Probably go back to her house and just be there.. Guest_SenjuHaru: -he sighed and shook his head at his choice of words.-“You are correct there. But again, perfection is but a state of mind. You can forever continue to improve your skills. That bokken, the moves you can do with it, the skill you can get it to, can be increased to a point. As you’ve said, there is no perfection, so you forever have room to improve. That natural gift you have, -he cringed his fingers up- Use it! And benefit from it.” –he balled the hand up into a tight fist- “There are people who have gone far with nothing more than a bokken, who have destroyed other’s using nothing more than a bokken… Always remember, “The tool is only as strong as it’s weilder” SanadaKihaku: -Once more I shook my head.I drew my bokken from its scabbard with my right and held it pointed at Sensei. - WHile your correct on most parts, considering a weapon like this a tool. Means your no true swordsman Sensei, As a sword is no tool. It is an extension of your arm, a part of you, just as important as every limb on our body. Thats what my mom used to tell me. - Id smirk for a moment as i made a few sudden spinning strike movements, without moving an inch from my position.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -I smiled under my light mask. Seemed like this was more directed towards fullfilling the takeda legacy rather than simply his blade. He extended his hand to the head of his student, attempting to pat his head.-"You'll become a great swordsman, Kihaku. I believe, atleast.-He removed his hand, and turned to the thundergod gate, walking to it slowly, and begining to walk through it- Category:Casual Category:Training